


Chosen Mate

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is kidnapped by two vampires. one of them talks about killing him while the says he's perfectly safe. Yugi unable to escape has to cope with becoming the weekly meal of two vampires who cant seem to agree on his fate. the plot twist, they are mates and want him as their vampire mate as well. Will he be persuaded into becoming a vampire? or will their constant pressure push him away? and what happened in his past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey here’s a new story. Hope you like it! R&R!!!  
Don’t own yugioh or characters!

Yugi laughed again. “Jou relax! I can walk myself home.”

“What about Ushio? Yug’ I don't want him coming after you.” Jou said.

“I’m fine. He hasn't bothered me for a week. Just go visit your sister. I'll see you later.” Yugi smiled brightly.

Jou hesitated before he nodded. “Fine. Text me when you get home.”

“Yes dad.” Yugi laughed. He started walking home. ‘He worries too much. As if I can't walk a couple blocks.” he thought.

The teen was cutting through an alleyway to his house when he was grabbed. He was going to yell for help but his mouth was covered while his arms were pinned to his sides. Struggling to get free he even bit the hand.A hiss of pain came from behind him but the hands didn't loosen their grip on him. They actually tightened.

“Stay still beautiful.” a deadly low voice said into his right ear. Yugi gulped.

“Are you positive he is worth this work?” another voice asked.

“Oh yes. He smells delicious.” the first voice said almost seductively.

“Then lets go. We must eat.” the second voice said.

Yugi stiffened. Were they about to kidnap him and eat him!? He tried to get free. No they couldn't do this! He had to get free. Only two blocks till he was home.

“Keep struggling and you'll get hurt. I can't always control my vampire strength when I use it on a human.” the first voice said in his ear.

Yugi’s eyes widened. Vampire? Was what this person telling him the truth? Was he about to be taken by a vampire? And what about his friend? Was he a vampire too? So many questions ran through his head.

“I think you frightened the poor little human.” the second voice chuckled.

“Good then he won't struggle. Will you delicious?” the first voice said.

Yugi felt a shiver go down his back at being called delicious. They were going to take him and drain his blood. They were going to kill him.

“Let's go before someone sees us.” the second voice said. Yugi then felt a hot breath on his neck next to his left ear. Someone blew in it and he suddenly felt tired. He fought it but in the end he gave into the darkness.

*Time skip*

Yugi woke up some time later. Moaning he tried rub his head. He found his hands bound by chains and attached to a bar on the wall. Panicking he tried to pull at his wrists free. They wouldn't even budge.

Figuring he wasn't getting out of the chains he looked around. He found himself in a room much like a bedroom. It had a bed with a beautiful comforter on it and beautiful furniture. There were three doors. One he assumed was the closet and the second the exit. But what was the third?

His thoughts were broken by two men walking in. He had no doubt these were the ones who took him. They walked towards him smirking devilishly. Yugi gulped trying to move as far away as possible.

“The human is still scared.” the first said. He noticed he had the voice of the one who had grabbed him. He looked exactly like Yugi only older and sexier. And his eyes were crimson instead of amethyst.

“Well no shit. You would be too if you were taken by two creatures who said they were going to eat you.” the second said. Yugi recognized his voice as the second voice. He looked like his friend only pale with violet-crimson eyes.

The first rolled his eyes. “Its not as if we hurt him. He has no reason to be so afraid.”  
“No reason? We just kidnapped him and said we were going to eat him. Then revealed that we're vampires. Humans aren't exactly accepting of us yet. We just came out. They truly believed we couldn't be in the sun.” the second said.

“Fine ok the kid has a reason to be afraid. We're big scary vampires who could drain his blood at any moment. Or take over his mind and make him our slave.  
There happy?” the first said.

Yugi gulped and tried to move further away. They weren't helping him feel better or safe. If that was their goal they are doing horribly. They were making him feel worse.

The second growled. “Good job. Now he won't trust us as easily!”

“Good he shouldn't.” the first said moving to Yugi. He grabbed Yugi’s face and pulled it close. Yugi felt fear run through his body. “Remember at any moment I can drain you and toss your body aside. Or I can turn you to my slave and take full advantage of your body. Or I can torture you both physically and mentally just for the hell of it.” he smirked down at the teen.

“Atem enough.” the second growled. The one called Atem looked back at him while keeping his hold of Yugi’s face.

“Why? Don't tell me you aren't enjoying the sweet scent of his fear.” Atem smirked.

They can smell fear? Yugi knew he was in trouble. What else could they do?

“No I want him to trust us not fear us. Let him go.” the second said.

“Yami don't be such a buzz kill. I'm getting completely intoxicated from his scent alone. Just one sip won't hurt.” Atem said.

Yami growled and pulled Atem away from Yugi. “Atem stop! Go! Get out!”

“What? You're kicking me out?” Atem asked in disbelief.

“Yes now out!” Yami pointed to the door. Yugi watched Atem mutter under his breath before he left slamming the door behind him. Yami sighed. “I apologize for my mate. He isn't good with showing how he feels.”

“Y-you s-stopped him.” Yugi stuttered.

“Yes I did. Did you expect me to let him do as he said?” Yami asked.

Yugi nodded slightly. “Y-Yes. W-why did you stop h-him?”

“Because though he was making the threats he never would have followed through with them. This is not our goal.”

“W-what do you w-want?”

“You. But not just as prey.” Yami undid the cuffs. Yugi sat completely still holding his wrists close to him. “You will learn soon enough. For now rest. I will bring you food.” Yami stood and walked out without another word.

Yugi watched the vampire leave. He slowly got up and started to walk around the room. He found two of the doors locked. One was a the main door. He expected that to be locked. The other was a door that lead to a balcony. Sighing he figured he had no escape. He then went to another door and found it to be the bathroom.

He did his business then came back out to find Atem. Fearing what the vampire would do he ran back in the bathroom and locked it. Figuring the door wouldn't hold Atem back for long he looked for a place to hide. He hid in the closet. Though he knew it was probably the first place Atem would check he had no other choice.

He heard the door open and foot steps come in. “Human come out.” Atem said calmly. “Are really going to make me search for you?” When he didn't get an answer he sighed and went to the closet.

Yugi watched the door swing open to reveal a very annoyed Atem. The teen tried his best slip past him but Atem had other ideas. He grabbed Yugi by the waste and carried him sideways into the bedroom. Throwing Yugi on the bed he stood over the human.

“Care to tell me your name?” Atem said.

“No.” Yugi said.

“Why not?”

“Because I'm not stupid.”

“I never said you were. Though I don't like your sudden attitude.” Atem looked as if he wanted to rip Yugi’s head off. This made Yugi cringe back. Maybe he shouldn't have attitude.

“S-sorry.”

“Now tell me. What is your name?”

“Heba.” Yugi said.

“Heba. Thats a nice name. Now Yami is going to be here in a few minutes with your food. Before you eat we will eat.”  
Yugi gulped. “Really? I didn't know vampires could have human food.”

Atem chuckled. “Very funny. You know what I meant.”

“I was hoping differently.” Yugi said.

“Yes well you will hold still for us. Or it will be painful.” Atem leaned down his face inches from Yugi’s. “Won't you listen dear Heba?”

Yugi nodded not wanting to make the vampire angry with him. Maybe if he went along with what they want they would spare him. Maybe even let him go.

“Good human.” Atem smirked baring his fangs at Yugi. Yugi shivered as fear went down his spine. Atem had a look of victory in his crimson eyes as Yami came in.

Yami sighed at seeing the state Yugi was in. “I said ask him his name not try to make him wet his pants.”

“I got his name. After he tried to hide from me and got an attitude with me. I don't like human attitudes.” Atem said standing up straight.

“I would prefer an attitude over mindless slave.” Yami rolled his eyes putting a tray of food down in front of Yugi. “What's his name?”

“Heba.” Atem said.

“And he told you it?”

“Yes. Why?”

Yami didn't answer he just walked to Yugi. “Heba huh. So human what's your name?”

“H-Heba.” Yugi said. He kept his eyes down not daring to look into those vampire eyes. He heard of the vampire abilities and he didn't want to experience them.

“Heba what?” Yami demanded.

“H-Heba Ishtar.” Yugi lied.

“Is that so?” Yugi nodded still staring at the bed. “Then look at me and tell me your name.” Yugi tensed. “Come now Heba. If that is your name you will have no problem looking at me and telling me.”

Yugi gulped. “I-I can't.”

He pulled Yugi’s face so he was forced to look in his eyes. “Tell us your true name human.” Yami said.

“Y-Yugi M-Moto.” Yugi said unwillingly. Yami let smiled and let go of his face.

“I thought you were lying. I am quite surprised my mate did not catch it.” Yami said. Yugi heard Atem growl from behind Yami. Yami responded by rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Next time tell us the truth Yugi. Now eat.”  
Yugi looked down at the tray of food before turning away. “I'm not hungry.” he lied. Of course he was hungry. His stomach was hurting with hunger but that brought up questions. Like, how long has he been here? And if he ate the food would he be poisoned? He didn't have the greatest life but he didn't want to die either.

“You're not hungry? You must be hungry. Now eat.” Atem demanded.

“No.” Yugi said.

“Excuse me? Eat now.” Atem ordered.

“No.” Yugi repeated. “I'm not hungry.”

Atem growled and grabbed him. Yugi hissed in pain. “Listen human scum I said to eat.”

“And I said I'm not hungry.” Yugi said.

Atem growled and dropped him. He picked up the tray of food and threw it away.  
“Fine. Go hungry. All the more ease to drain you.” Yugi paled at that statement.

“Atem!” Yami yelled.

“No the stupid human won't eat. He can starve. I don't give a shit!” Atem said.

Yami sighed. “Yugi why didn't you want the food?”

“Because I want to live.” Yugi said staring at his hands.

“It wasn't poisoned if that's what you're thinking.” Yami shook his head.

“As if I'd chance it. Especially with your precious mate just looking for a reason to kill me.” Yugi rolled his eyes letting his attitude come out again.

“Oh he doesn't need a reason. He'd kill you just to kill you.” Yami said matter of factly.

“Yes because that makes me feel so much better.” Yugi said sarcastically.

“It wasn't supposed to.” Yami smirked. Yugi scooted away from him. “I think you should rest human.”

“Stop calling me human. I have a name. You know it, use it.” Yugi growled.

“You have quit the attitude little human.” Yami smirked. Yugi gulped and chewed on the inside of his lip.

“W-well when you are as small as me and in high school with a bunch of people who love nothing better than to hurt you, you have to develop some type of defense” Yugi said.

“Do you assume we will hurt you?” Yami asked.

Yugi couldn’t believe what he said. “You’re kidding right? The entire time I’ve been awake here you and your mate have done nothing but tell me all the ways you could hurt and kill me. Are vampires dumber than humans think? Cause if so I’ll easily outwit you two. I already outwitted your mate over there once.”

“I am not my mate. I will not be as easily outwitted. Nor will he in the future. So I suggest you do as we tell you unless you want one of those things we mentioned we could do to you become true.” Yami said. He brushed his hand down Yugi’s face softly. In response Yugi turned his head away. Yami sighed pulling back. “We won’t hurt you Yugi. It is not our intention.”  
“No you just intend to drink my blood.” Yugi spat.  
Yami glared at him slightly. “Yes. We intend to drink from you. But we don’t intend to inflict harm. At least not unless you force us to.” Yugi stiffened and nodded curtly. “Good. It is late. Rest.” Yugi nodded again. Yami stood straight and turned to walk to his mate. They walked to the door together before they stopped. Yami turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Tomorrow we will begin.” He said. Without another word they walked out and Yugi heard the door click locked.  
Yugi sat staring at the door for a minute. No way he would be able to escape that way. And there was no window in the bathroom. Not to mention he would probably be on a high floor or at least too high for him to jump out a bedroom window. The balcony doors were locked and the only door left was a closet. He was trapped and there was so way out.  
Sighing he decided to try to get as much sleep as he could knowing there were a couple vampires possibly a room over who could drain him at any moment. Not that he thought he’d get any sleep at all. He wondered if his grandfather was worried. Oh who was he kidding? His grandfather was probably ready to kill someone just to find him.  
Yugi had lost his parents when he was 6. Just old enough to remember everything. Who they were, what they looked like, even how they died. It hurt terribly when they passed. He watched the life slip from their eyes, his hands covered in their blood. He didn’t know what to do and there was nothing anyone could do to save them. They bled out right in front of him.  
Tears rushed down his face at the memory. Letting them fall he laid down on the warm bed and put his head on the soft pillows. He hoped not to get any nightmares though he knew it would be in vain. The nightmares always came when he remembered it. Yugi pulled the blanket up and rolled so it was cocooned around him. Like a baby in a swaddle, safe and warm. The tears fell as he cried himself to sleep.  
“Yugi, baby, run. Run and never look back. No matter what.” A female said kneeling in front of a child Yugi.  
“No mommy. I wanna stay with you and daddy.” Yugi said hugging her.  
“You have to run. You can’t stay here. Its not safe now. Go to grandpa’s its just a couple of blocks. You can make it if you keep running and don’t look back.” Yugi’s mother said pushing him away as tears fell.  
“Mommy you’re crying. Why are you crying? Why are you sad?” Yugi asked innocently.  
“Its ok baby. Mommy is ok. Now go.” She pushed him lightly making him stumble forward slightly. He nodded and started running. He stopped however when he heard his mother scream bloody murder. The boy turned to see his mother on the ground bleeding out with a man standing above her looking down.  
“Mommy!” he started to run back to his mother. His father stumbled over holding his stomach. “Daddy! Mommy’s hurt! We have to help her! Please daddy!”  
“Yugi go to grandpa’s go through the park. Run and don’t look back.” His father managed. Yugi looked at his hand to see it covered in red liquid. His eyes widened.  
“Daddy.” He said tears rushing.  
“Go Yugi! Now!” his father screamed before collapsing next to his wife.  
The man was now stalking towards Yugi. Yugi backed away his head shaking frantically. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be losing his parents not like this. He started to panic before he screamed. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!”  
The man growled and ran off. Yugi automatically ran to his parents. He tried to stop the bleeding. “Mommy Daddy hold on. Someone is gonna come help. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” He cried.  
“Yugi. My baby boy. It’s ok. We’ll always be here. We love you baby. Don’t ever forget that.” His mother said softly putting a hand to his face. He leaned into the touch as more tears fell. Her hand fell from his face as he watched the life leave their eyes just as people ran over.  
“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! No! come back! Please!” Yugi screamed begging.  
Yugi didn’t stop screaming for them even after they were taken away and his grandfather was pulling him into his arms. He watched as they were put into ambulances and driven away. Screaming still he fought to get away from his grandfather and run after them. “Mommy! Daddy! Come back!”  
“Yugi. Yugi! Wake up!” Yugi awoke to Atem violently shaking him. He jumped up and backed away so abruptly he fell back off the other side of the bed. “Yugi!” Atem ran over and picked him up.  
“Ow.” Yugi groaned rubbing his head.  
Atem sat him back on the bed. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah. What are you doing in here?” Yugi asked.  
“I heard you screaming in your sleep. I came to wake you up.”  
“Oh.” Yugi looked down. He could remember the dream vividly. Though he wasn’t about to tell Atem of all people about it. “I’m fine now. You can go back to sleep.”  
“Uh well we weren’t really asleep.” Atem said. Yugi looked at him confused.  
“Then what were you…oh.” He said in realization. “Guess I sort of interrupted you two huh.”  
“Well yeah but its ok. Yami can manage without me for a night.” He said sitting on the bed. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”  
“Not particularly.” Yugi said looking away.  
“Look Yugi, I know I was a bit nasty towards you earlier.” Atem said.  
Yugi scoffed. “A bit? Try really nasty.”  
“Ok I admit it. I was really nasty towards you earlier. Its just that I’m not used to this whole interacting with humans thing. Vampires have been in the dark for a very long time. Now that we’re out in the open its hard to adjust.”  
“You think its hard for you guys. Try being a human. Not only did you guys come out in the open but so did werewolves. We from all supernatural creatures being myths and legends to two of them being real at once. The vampire king and wolf lord didn’t exactly give us time to adjust either. You all prey on us.”  
“The vampire king huh. You don’t know who he is?”  
Yugi shook his head. “I have never seen or met him. And from the rumors of his abilities I hope I never do. Some say he can brainwash the strongest willed human in the blink of an eye.”  
“Well I don’t know about that but yes he does have many advanced abilities. What about you? How do you feel towards vampires?”  
“I don’t really have an issue with them.”  
“Then why do you have such a problem with Yami and I?”  
“How would you react if you were kidnapped then the first thing you heard when you woke up was I can hurt or kill you in more ways than you can count?”  
“I suppose about as well as you. I do apologize for my behavior. I do not wish to frighten you. I simply don’t know how to act around you.”  
“Well I like how you are now. just because I’m human and you are vampire doesn’t mean I am any lower than you. I am a conscious living being who can hold a real conversation with you. Not some pet who can’t think for itself.”  
“I apologize.”  
Yugi nodded. “I still won’t tell you my nightmare.”  
“Was it about your parents?”  
“Yes.”  
“You kept screaming ‘Mommy. Daddy. Don’t leave me.’ Did they abandon you?”  
Yugi shook his head. “No. They loved me very much.”  
“Loved.” Atem said as if studying the word for a meaning. “Does that mean they aren’t around anymore?”  
“Look I don’t want to talk about this with you. I’m not the type to just open up to anyone. You need to gain my complete trust first and after today you and Yami have lost all of it. So just stop trying to understand me and back off.” Yugi wasn’t arrogant, nor was he being nasty. His voice was soft almost weak. He was being genuine.  
“I see. Well try to get some more rest. Yami and I will see you in the morning.” Atem stood and went to the door.  
“Atem.” Yugi said making Atem stop just as he got to the door.  
“Yes?” he asked not turning.  
“Do you have any intentions of hurting me? I need the truth. I need to know if I can even think about trusting you two.”  
“No. We have no intentions of hurting you.”  
Yugi nodded not that Atem could see it. “Alright.”  
Atem said goodnight before leaving. Yugi sat for a moment before laying down and pulling the blankets up. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep almost instantly.

I hope that was a good first chapter! Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here’s the next chapter for chosen mate!  
Don’t own Yugioh or characters!

Yugi awoke the next morning to gentle shaking. “Yugi it's time to get up.” Yami’s voice came. Yugi sat up sleepily and stretched. He looked to find the two vampires standing in the room. The gentler of the two was holding a tray of food. Did they still expect him to eat?

 

“What time is it?” Yugi asked.

 

“9:30am. I figured you could use the rest.” Yami said setting the tray by him.

 

“You figured? What about him?” Yugi pointed to Atem and talked about him as if he wasn’t there.

 

“He wanted to wake you up as soon as we got up. Now eat.”

 

Yugi looked at the tray of food. On it was a stack three pancakes, four full pieces of bacon, two eggs over easy, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. He really wanted this food. His stomach was in pain from the hunger but he couldn’t. he couldn’t just give into them like this. “No thank you.” Yugi said pushing the tray away.

 

“It wasn’t an offer. It was an order.” Yami said pushing it back.

 

“Sorry I don’t take orders. I’m a human not a pet.”

 

“You’re our pet.” Atem said coldly. Oh great the cold one is back.

 

“No I’m not.” Yugi pushed the tray away again. Yami sighed and took the tray off the bed. He put it on the bed side table. Did this vampire not understand why he wasn’t going to eat?

 

“It's here for when you do want it. And I suggest you want it soon. We eat in an hour and a half.” Yami then stood next to his mate.

 

“What!? That’s it!? No forcing him to take it? No eat or you’re dead?” Atem asked in disbelief. Yugi couldn’t help but feel like a child in the middle of two different parenting styles. “He needs to know who is in charge here!”

 

“Give him time. His hunger will over take any stubbornness he has.” Yami said in a soft voice. To Yugi it felt like dealing with the strict father, Atem, and the sensitive mother, Yami. He hated feeling like a child.

 

Yugi rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Ignoring their arguing he went to the bathroom and shut the door. He slid down the door to sit with his back against it. Why him? Why did he have to be taken by some vampires? And why these two? They make no sense! Atem is harsh and cold. Yami is gentle and warm. He didn’t understand how these two were even together! His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Yugi come out.” Atem’s demanding voice came through the door.

 

“No.” Yugi said.

 

“Human.” Atem said in a tone that said ‘Don’t test me’

 

“Vampire.” Yugi said in the same tone. He heard a low growl from the other side of the door before the door was clicked open. The door, along with Yugi, was pushed. “Go away.” Yugi tried to push back. It didn’t work. Atem only laughed as he gave another push. This made Yugi yelp and fall forward.

 

Atem opened the door all the way. He looked annoyed bored and pissed at the same time. How was that even possible? Yugi backed away not wanting to be near an angry vampire. The vampire only stalked closer to him as if he were lion stalking, no, taunting his prey. Like the prey knew was there but was cornered so the lion was merely playing with its fear. That’s what Atem was doing. Playing with Yugi’s fear, like some toy. The teen gulped as he came to the corner of the bathroom. Cornered and nowhere to run.

 

“You need to start behaving human.” Atem lifted Yugi by the throat with one had. It was as if Yugi had no weight to him at all. He felt the hand squeeze as he started to panic. No he didn’t want to die. The grip only tightened as Yugi fought to get the hands off. He tried to breathe in but found he couldn’t. “I’ll let go when you begin to behave.”

 

“Atem! Let him go!” Yami yelled running to them and trying to pull his mate off.

 

“No! Not until he begins to behave! He is just a human! He must learn his place!” Atem yelled as his grip tightened. He was going to crush Yugi’s windpipe completely if he didn’t stop.

 

“Atem stop!” Yami continued to try to pull him off. Atem used his free arm and push Yami away. But instead of just falling or stumbling back Yami went flying into the wall hard. Black started forming around the edges of Yugi’s vision. This was it. He was going to die right here right now. He was going to die by a vampire’s hands.

 

The moment that thought came to his mind Atem dropped him. Yugi fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Atem stumbled back staring in shock and…fear? Why would he be afraid?

 

“Tem.” Yami’s voice came weakly. Atem turned around and ran to his mate.

 

“Yami. Oh Ra what have I done?” he pulled Yami close. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Yami hugged him. “Shh. Its ok. I’m ok.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Atem repeated over and over.

 

Yugi pulled himself up to a sitting position and leaned back on the wall. “What’s wrong with him?” his voice was weak and hoarse.

 

“It's complicated.” Yami said. He put a hand on the back Atem’s head. “Sleep.” Atem suddenly went limp.

 

“W-what did you just do?” Yugi asked.

 

“Don’t worry he’s just sleeping. He’ll be better when he wakes up. Though he won't remember any of this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I won’t allow him to.” Yugi was beyond confused and frightened. He didn’t know if Atem was really going to kill him but he didn’t want to take any chances. Looking at the door he weighed his options. He could try to run but there was still one more vampire to worry about. And this one may blame him for what happened to his mate.

 

Just as Yugi thought that Yami stood up. He walked over and picked Yugi up. Yugi tensed at this. He had enough of being picked up for one day. Yami went to the bed and put Yugi down. “I apologize for my mate but you aren’t leaving. Nor will you remember this.” Yugi noticed he was about to touch his head. He moved away from the hand.

 

“No. You aren’t about to take my memory.” Yugi ran off the bed and towards the door only for it to be blocked by Yami. Stupid vampire speed. He gulped and back away. “Yami don’t. Please.”

 

“I’m sorry Yugi but I can’t allow you to remember my mate doing this. You will never trust him and I can’t have that.” In the blink of an eye Yami had a hold of Yugi’s head.

 

“No! Stop please!” Yugi screamed before he went limp.

 

*********()()()*********

The next time Yugi awoke he found himself in the bed. He was sure of what time it was. He sat up to see Yami and Atem were standing there. Atem was leaning against the wall. He kept his eyes away as if avoiding looking at Yugi. He looked confused. Was he upset about the night before.

 

Yugi then looked to Yami who seemed to have a deep sadness in his eyes. What was that about? Maybe they had a fight. He looked away and at his hands. “Morning.”

 

“Yugi you need to eat.” Yami said abruptly.

 

“I’m not hungry.” Yugi said.

 

“I don’t care. Eat.” Yami sounded harsh. Yugi was taken back by his tone. Yami was the gentle one. Why was he being so like…Atem?

 

“No.” Yugi turned away.

 

“If you don’t eat willingly I will force it into you.” Yami said in a low voice. Yugi looked at him.

 

“Why are you acting like him?” Yugi motioned to Atem.

 

“Eat Yugi.” Yami said obviously avoiding the question.

 

“Answer my question and I’ll consider it.”

 

Yami sighed. “It's no concern of a human. Just eat.”

 

“What’s wrong with him?”

 

“It's no concern of a human. Now for the last time eat or I will force you to.”

 

Yugi was going to argue but something in Yami’s eyes said he should just eat. He moved to the tray of food and started eating it. Yami nodded and took Atem’s hand. The vampire pulled his mate out of the room and closed the door behind him. Yugi heard the door lock.  
He sighed and finished the food. Once it was all gone he put the tray on the bed side table. Sitting there he pulled his knees up. “I just want to go home. I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

He got up and started to walk around the room. He didn't want to be there anymore. Getting home was the only thing on his mind. He needed to get back to his grandfather. If he didn't and something happened, he could never forgive himself. He went to the window to see if it was open or if he could at least unlock it.

“You seem to like our windows a lot.” Atem’s voice came.

Yugi jumped and turned to him. “I want to go home.”

“That's not an option.” Atem moved to sit on the bed. “Yugi we need to talk.”

Yugi gulped and slowly came to the bed. Something about Atem made him feel like he had to obey. He sat down feeling extremely tense.

“I'm not planning on hurting you.” Atem said.

Yugi nodded. “W-what do you want to talk about?”

“Yugi you can't go home.” Atem said rather bluntly.

“I have to. I can't stay here. I have school, friends, and my grandfather. They're going to be worried. Ryou will get Akefia and Bakura and-” Yugi was cut off by shock when Atem suddenly pinned him to the bed.

“What?” he said lowly. It sounded close to a growl.

Yugi’s breathing became rapid. “I-I um…”

“Who?” Atem demanded.

“A-Akefia and Bakura. They're my friend Ryou’s boyfriends.” Yugi said nervously.

“Akefia and Bakura the wolves?” Atem growled.

“Y-yes.” Yugi stuttered.

“New rule you aren't allowed near Ryou or his mutts.” Atem said.

“What?” Yugi looked up at him shocked.

“I forbid it.”

“You're kidding me right? You have to be fucking kidding! You can't forbid me from seeing my friends!” Yugi yelled at him.

“I can and I do.” Atem said getting off him.

“Fuck you!” Yugi got up and ran to the door. Atem beat him to it. “Get out of my way!”

“No. Now listen my voice Yugi. You will stay here and you will obey.” Atem said staring into Yugi’s eyes.

“No.” Yugi said simply.

“Wait what?” Atem asked clearly surprised.

“Aw what's wrong? Never met a human with a will before?” Yugi asked crossing his arms. He was angry and annoyed at Atem. Here he was trying to keep Yugi locked up and forbidden to see his friends.

“No.” Atem said.

“Sucks to be you.” Yugi shrugged.

“You still won't be leaving or seeing those mutts anymore.” Atem said.

“Oh! I get it!” Yugi said In a tone of realization.

Atem looked at him confused. “You get what?”

“You're a funny vampire!” Yugi said.

Atem immediately looked furious. “I'm not joking! You are staying here and that's final! Don't have anything to say now do you?”

Yugi glared at him. “Fuck. You.” Yugi pushed him aside and ran out. He ran until he finally found the front door. Once out he ran towards his home. On the way he bumped into Bakura.

“Hey shrimp! Where the hell have you been? Ryou has the entire pack looking for you.” Bakura said.

“I was taken by some vampires. Can you get me out of here? Atem will be furious.” Yugi panted.

“Atem Kodai? As in King of Vampires Atem?” Bakura asked.

“I didn't know he was the king. I just told him fuck you. Damn.” Yugi said.

“Good.” Bakura turned wold. He was a huge white wolf with massive claws. “Climb on.” Yugi did as told and held onto his fur as Bakura ran away from the vampires.

********()()()********

Once away from the mansion Bakura slowed. “I'm taking you to the den.”

“No I need to go home. Grandpa is probably worried sick.” Yugi said.

“He’ll be there. Ryou hasn't let him leave.” Bakura said as they came to the den. Yugi looked around as bakura carried him in. Wolves growled as they smelled the vampires on Yugi. One look from Bakura made them back away.

“Bakura.” Yugi said.

“What?” Bakura asked going to his private room in the cave.

“Are you leader?” Yugi asked.

“No. Akefia is but they have to listen to me anyways.” Bakura went to the bed made out of furs. “Lie down. I’ll get Ryou and your grandfather.”

“Thanks.” Yugi said laying on the furs. He watched Bakura leave.Bakura leave before laying back and relaxing. He could only imagine how upset his grandfather is going to be. Curling up on the furs he thought of Atem and Yami. Why did he feel so bad about running out? They kidnapped him and were going to drink from him.

“Yugi.” His grandfather said walking in. Yugi got up and ran to him. Hugging him close Yugi felt relieved.

“Grandpa. I missed you.” Yugi said.

“What happened? Where have you been?” Solomon asked.

“I was kidnapped by two vampires.” Yugi said. “They took me while I was walking home from school.”

“Vampires huh? Were they nasty? Did they hurt you?” Solomon started looking over him. “Wait did they bite you!?”

“No. They were planning to do it today. I think. I don't know. I barely managed to get away.” Yugi said.

“It's ok now. You're safe.” Solomon said.

“Why is there a stench of vampires in my den!?” Akefia’s angry voice came.

“Uh Oh. I must reek of vampire.” Yugi said.

“Akefia shut up!” Ryou yelled before walking in. “Yugi thank god you're safe.” he came to the smaller teen and hugged him.

“Ryou. I heard you sent out the entire pack for me.” Yugi said.

“I never half ass looking for my friends. When grandpa called me and told me you never got home I immediately sent everyone available out.” Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. “Thanks Ry you're amazing.”

“I know.” Ryou smiled smugly which made Yugi laugh harder.

“You need to go wash yourself. You smell too much of vampires and it's driving my pack rabid.” Akefia said coming in.

“Pleasant as always Akefia.” Yugi said rolling his eyes.

“Just go.” Akefia said.

“Fine but I'm taking Ryou.” Before Akefia could argue Yugi grabbed Ryou’s hand and ran out. Ryou stumbled to keep up.

“He and Bakura aren't going to be happy.” Ryou said.

“Oh well. Let's go to Malik’s.” Yugi said.

“What about Marik? If he smells that vampire on you he’ll go crazy.” Ryou said worriedly. Yugi stopped as he tensed.

“Yugi?” Ryou asked. He walked to next to Yugi and found four wolves. They weren't from the domino pack. “Yugi back away slowly. Don't make a sudden move. They're trespassers.” Ryou took Yugi’s hand and they started backing away.

The wolves moved closer. Before the teens knew it they were running. They ran as fast as they could. Trying to block out the growls they heard behind them as they ran to Akefia and Bakura’s den. If they could just make inside they'd be safe.

They were almost there when the wolves caught up with them. One bit Ryou’s ankle making him fall. Immediately the wolf was on him. Another pounced Yugi tackling him down.

The one on Yugi sniffed him and growled. “This one smells of blood sucker.”

“So kill it.” a third wolf growled.

The wolf on Yugi went to bite his neck but before he could Yugi covered it with his arm. The teen yelled out in pain when the wolf bit his arm. Tears flowed from the pain.

The wolf suddenly let go and ran along with the other three. Yugi sat up cradling his arm and Ryou sat up but didn't move. His ankle was gushing blood. The smaller teen was about to go to him when he was pulled into something with white fur. Looking to Ryou he found him being pulled onto Akefia. So he must have been on Bakura.

“Hang on. We’ll be at the den soon enough.” Akefia said before he and Bakura took off running.

“Who were those wolves? They didn't look like any wolves I'd seen in Domino.” Yugi said.

“They weren't. They were trespassing.” Bakura said. “They're pack leader thinks he can take over domino.”

“Is that why they attacked us?” Ryou asked.

“They likely attacked you because you seem like easy prey.” Akefia said as they ran into the den. The wolves took the boys to the room Yugi was in before. They gently put them down. “Akita will be in to heal you. We’ll be right back.”

“What? Where are you going?” Ryou asked.

“To defend our territory.” Bakura said simply before the wolves ran out.

A minute later a brown wolf with black paws came in. Yugi had known her for a while. She often healed him after bullies had come after him. Akita had a pack in her mouth. Setting it down she turned human and started working on the teens.

“You will heal nicely just hold still.” she took a small vile out of the bag. It had a green liquid in it. After pouring the liquid on a rag she rubbed it on Yugi’s arm. Yugi watched the wounds begin to heal. She then did the same with Ryou’s ankle.

“Thank you Akita.” Ryou said getting up.

“Of course.” she said before leaving.

“Wait some wolves are after this territory?” Yugi asked getting up.

“Apparently. Come on we need to get the smell of vampires off you. We’ll use Akefia’s lake.” Ryou said.

“Akefia has a lake?” Yugi looked surprised.

“Yeah. He and Bakura claimed it when they claimed the den. Oh! We should invite Malik and Jou over!” Ryou said excited. “We all can go for a swim!”

“Ok but I don't have a suit with me.” Yugi said.

“You can borrow one of mine. You aren't much smaller than me.” Ryou said waving it off. “Do you have your cell?”

“No blood suckers one and two took It.” Yugi said annoyed. “Now I have to get a new one. Grandpa won't buy me one either.”

“Sorry Yugi. I'm trying to persuade Akefia and Bakura to let me modify the den. Or at least put In electricity. I hate having to pay went for an apartment I'm never at just so I can have the option of normal living. They tend to forget that I'm a human.” Ryou said. “I’ll call Malik and Jou. In the middle drawer there's three pairs of swim shorts. Pick out a pair for you and a pair for me.”

Yugi nodded and went to grab the shorts while Ryou called Malik. The four of them hung out almost constantly. They were basically inseparable.

********()()()********

As soon as Malik and Jou got to the lake they hugged Yugi close. Yugi laughed the whole time.

“What's so funny!? You had us really worried Yugi!” Malik yelled.

“I should've walked you home. They never would have taken you if I walked you home.” Jou said.

“Jou they would have challenged you. You're a werewolf.” Yugi said rolling his eyes.

“Yeah? And? You think they could take me on? I could kick their asses!” Jou said gloatingly.

“Oh of course.” Yugi said as if pleasing a child. Jou fumed and started yelling about how he could take on any vampire that stood in his way. Ryou and Malik laughed at them. Yugi felt relieved to be back where he belonged.

“Alright Jou we get it. You can kick any vampire’s ass. Now can we please go swimming?” Ryou asked.

“Yes. Yugi stinks.” Jou said.

“No I smell like vampires. I don't stink.” Yugi pouted.

“Yug bud all vampires stink to a werewolf.” Jou said.

“Whatever.” Yugi kicked his shoes off and ran into the water. He immediately took to the water like a fish. Swimming was the best thing in the world to him. Sure he loved games and reading and such. But swimming, he was made for it. It not just relaxed him it made him feel a thrill like nothing else ever has.

Turning back over to the over he laughed when he saw they were trying to catch up. The only one who had a chance was Malik. Jou wasn't mutch of a swimmer but he was a great runner. Ryou, well Ryou doesn't do active stuff. Yugi, Malik and Jou think he's only passing gym because Bakura goes to school to protect him and everyone including the teachers are afraid of him. So instead of trying to rationalize with Bakura they just give Ryou a passing grade.

“Hey how was it? Between you and me.” Malik said going to Yugi.

“They were terrible Mal. The king was nasty to me all the time. He constantly threatened to kill me. In at least 5 different ways, and those are just the ones he said out loud!” Yugi sighed. “If that's how all vampires are I'm glad we all stick to werewolves.”

“Well we always have been. Though you shouldn't categorize all vampires together.” Malik said.

“Yeah well after being around him I'm considering taking the job offer.” Yugi muttered.

“Yugi no!” Malik yelled.

“Why not?” Yugi asked. “Think about it Mal. So many people die every year from vampires. Werewolves don't kill that much! Does Marik go around sucking the life out of humans?”

“No. But Yugi you can't just make this decision out of nowhere. I mean what would Heba say?” Malik asked.

“No! You can't bring him in this! He has no part of this!” Yugi yelled.

“Yes he does. What if you came across him? What if he was an assignment? Could you kill your brother just because he's a vampire?”

Yugi looked away. “I…” he sighed. “No.”

“Exactly. Don't do it Yugi. Don't become a slayer.” Malik swam closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “And you should consider talking to your brother.”

“Hell no! He can fuck off!” Yugi growled.

“Yugi he's your brother. He always has been and always will be.”

“No he's a blood sucking demon who abandoned our parents and me.” Yugi pushed Malik’s hand off and swam back to shore. There Akefia and Bakura sat watching over the teens.

“What happened?” Akefia asked.

“Nothing. I'm going home. Tell Ryou I’ll return his swim shorts.” Yugi grabbed a towel and his shoes and started the walk home.

 

There's the latest chap of chosen mate! Sorry it's been a long time for this story! I had a hard time getting motivated for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here’s the next chapter of Chosen Mate! Please enjoy!

“Yugi you have to consider it.” Ryou said.  
“Why?” Yugi asked. “Just because I’m more comfortable with wolves over vampires doesn’t mean i want to spend the rest of my life in a cave.”  
“I’m not saying the rest of your life. Just until we figure out a way to make sure they don’t try to take you again.” Ryou said.  
“Why me? Why did I have to get taken by vampires?” Yugi asked frustrated.  
“I don’t know but we need to make sure you don’t get hurt.” Ryou said  
“What about Akefia and Bakura? They won’t like me being in their den. Especially with vampires after me.” Yugi said  
“They have no say in it.” Ryou stated shrugging.  
“But it’s their den.” Yugi said.  
“And i’m their high demanding mate. I win.” Ryou smirked.  
“Oh.” Yugi said still unsure.  
“Yugi it’ll make us all feel better.” Ryou said.  
Yugi sighed. “Alright. But grandpa won’t like it.”   
“Oh I’ve already agreed.” Solomon said walking in.  
“So was any real choice in it?” Yugi asked.  
“No because i would have made you go anyways.” Solomon said.  
“Great. Nice to know i have a choice in what happens in my life.” Yugi practically growled.  
“Yugi you know very well that’s not true.” Solomon scolded.  
“Then why is everyone making decision for me?” Yugi snapped.  
“Watch you’re tone young man.” Solomon ordered. “We are doing this to make sure you are safe.”  
“How long am i staying?” Yugi asked ignoring his grandfather’s statement.  
“Until we figure out a way to keep you safe short of giving you a body guard.” Ryou said. “You’ll have your own room.”   
“Fine. I’ll go pack.” Yugi said before walking up to his room.  
He sighed as he sat on his bed. Pulling out his phone he found a text from an unknown number. A bit curious he opened it.  
‘Heard you got taken by some vampires.’ ~Unknown  
‘Who is this?’ ~Yugi  
‘Oh don’t remember me? I feel so abandoned.’ ~Unknown  
‘Who the hell is this? I’m not in the damn mood for any pranks.’ ~yugi  
‘Oh this is no prank.’ ~Unknown  
‘Then tell me who you are.’ ~Yugi  
‘Oh but dear brother i was having fun.’ ~Unknown  
Yugi dropped his phone in shock. It took him some time to recover before he picked his phone up again and called the unknown number.  
“Hello little brother.” Came Heba’s answer.  
“Why the hell are you contacting me?” Yugi growled. “I told you i never wanted to talk to or see you again.”  
“Don’t you love me anymore?” Yugi could hear Heba’s smirk.  
“You know the answer to that.” Yugi growled.  
“Anyways, I’m calling because i heard you were taken by some vampires.”  
“So? What’s it to you? You’re fellow parasites looking for me?”  
“As a matter of fact they are.”  
“Tell me what you want.”  
“I want you to meet me.”  
“You’ve lost your damn mind.”  
“Little brother i mean it. There’s something about those vampires you need to know.”  
“Then tell me now.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Can’t or won’t?”  
“Can’t. They could be having someone listen in.”  
“Or you’re trying to get me away from the safety of Akefia and Bakura.”  
“Yugi I’m being serious.”  
“I am to. Fuck off Heba. don’t contact me again.”  
“Yugi this is serious! Those two are-”  
Yugi hung up not caring to listen to him any further. He packed his suitcase with a bunch of clothes then a couple boxes with books. He grabbed his laptop bag with his laptop, charger, and mouse in it. Then all that was left was his ipod and two remaining chargers, phone and ipod. Once done with his packing he started taking the stuff down stairs. There Akefia and Bakura were waiting.  
“Oh hey fluffy bunnies.” Yugi grinned. Ryou had told him of a dream he had of them dressed as bunnies. Bakura in grey and Akefia in black. Though Ryou called them fluffy bunnies.  
“Ryou!” the scolded. The teen just grinned then laughed.  
“What? You didn’t really expect me to keep that dream to myself and not tell my best friends did you?” Ryou smirked.  
“Friends? How many have you told!?” Bakura yelled.  
“Just Yugi, Malik, and Jou.” Ryou said innocently.  
“Jou!? He’s going to tell everyone!” Akefia said. Ryou and Yugi just laughed.  
“This is going to be just peachy having you two living in the same den.” Bakura groaned.  
“Yep!” Ryou smiled before he and Yugi ran out.  
Yugi slowed to a walk once they were out. “Ryou what’s it like being the mate to two supernaturals?”  
“Its no picnic. You have to follow their rules and stay close by. You can’t go anywhere without telling them first. Honestly its a real hastle.” Ryou said as if it was an inconvenience.  
“But there are good parts right?” Yugi asked  
“Of course. The ultimate protection for one. And two is they are great in bed.” Ryou winked at him.  
Yugi blushed. “Ryou!”  
Ryou laughed. They went to the den. The wolves that walked through the den watching them as they walked in. Yugi hated having all these wolves stare at him like this. It felt like they were seeing him as prey.  
“Ryou they won’t um attack us will they?” Yugi asked quietly.  
“No they know I’m Akefia and Bakura’s mate. They won’t touch us.” Ryou said.  
“Oh ok.” Yugi nodded. Honestly he didn’t want to be here. He just wanted be back at home. It was clear that wasn’t an option but still. It wouldn’t stop him from wishing.  
“Yugi you weren’t serious before were you?” Ryou asked pulling Yugi from his thoughts.  
“About what?” Yugi asked.  
“About being a slayer.” Ryou said  
“Malik told you huh.” Yugi said absently. “I was considering it at the time but Malik made me think about it.”  
“Because of Heba.” Ryou said knowingly.  
“Yes.” Yugi nodded.  
“You can’t kill him.” Ryou said  
“No as much as i hate him and wish he were dead i can’t be the one to kill him.” Yugi admitted.  
“He’s still your brother.”  
“No. He stopped being my brother that night. He left us.”  
“Yugi you obviously still love your brother.”  
“No I don’t. I hate him Ryou. I always will.”  
“Yugi when are you going to realize you miss him? You two were inseparable.”  
“Apparently to him we were. Which is exactly what he did by becoming one of those bastards.”  
Ryou sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh well.” Yugi said before walking away and going to his room. There he collapsed on his bed and tried to stop the tears from coming.

**~**  
Yugi groaned as he woke up to his phone ringing for what seemed like the hundredth time. Didn’t anyone know what sleeping in was? He really hated people sometimes.  
He answered it. “Hello?”  
“Its about time.” Heba’s voice came.  
“What the hell do you want now?” Yugi growled sitting up.  
“Look I know you don’t want to talk to me but you need to hear this.”  
“Goodbye Heba.” Yugi went to hand up  
“No wait!”  
“What?”  
“Those vampires that took you. They’re the king and queen.” Heba said quickly.  
Yugi froze in shock. “What?”  
“They’re the king and queen vampires of our realm. That’s who took you.”  
“Shit. Which means they can find me pretty much anywhere correct?”  
“Yes. Except on wolf turf.”  
“Well guess i’m safe for now.”  
“Yugi you need to be careful.”  
“Look thanks for the info but I can manage on my own. Bye.” Yugi hung up.  
He sighed and climbed out of bed. Now that he was up he might as well get ready for the day. After showering and changing he went out to the main part of the cave. He still didn’t feel comfortable with being surrounded by wolves. They spent most of their time in human form but when they did turn it was terrifying. They were all huge and seemed to want to rip him apart like a chew toy. Yugi went to one of the wolves he actually grew attached to. He was kind and frankly wasn’t like the other wolves.  
“Hey Tiga.” Yugi said.  
“Hey Yugi what’s up?” Tiga smiled at him. He was cute. In Yugi’s opinion. Soft brown hair, tall and fit, and the kindest smile Yugi had ever seen. Yugi would normally be attracted to him but for some reason beyond his comprehension he wasn’t. He couldn’t get those damn vampires out of his head.  
“Have you seen Ryou?” Yugi asked.  
“Akefia and Bakura took him out. Why?”  
“Just uh need someone to hang out with. Malik is busy with Marik today and Jou has work today.” Yugi said.  
“I’m not doing anything today.” Tiga said.  
“Oh uh d-do you uh want to hang out?” Yugi asked.  
“Sure. What do you want to do?” Tiga asked as they started walking out.  
“Um I don’t know maybe the arcade or something?”  
“How about we go to the arcade then lunch?”  
“Sure.” Yugi shrugged.  
Tiga nodded. They started walking to the arcade. Yugi felt weird. He was glad to have someone with him but for some reason he also felt...guilty. But why? Why could he possibly be guilty? It couldn’t be because of Atem and Yami could it? No. There’s no way that’s it. Yugi looked down as they walked.  
“You um I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now.” Tiga said laughing nervously.  
“Y-you have?” Yugi asked.   
“Yes. Silly huh?” Tiga asked.  
“W-why would it be silly?” Yugi focused his sight forward. He felt his face get hot.  
“Well I can see in your eyes you’re not attracted to me like that.” Tiga said.  
“You can?” Yugi asked. He sighed. “I’m sorry Tiga. I just can’t get someone else out of my head.”  
“Is it another wolf?”  
“No. Its another species.” Yugi admitted. “I don’t know why I can’t get them er crap.”  
“Them huh? Guess I don’t have a chance.” Tiga looked down.  
“Sorry.” Yugi said. He felt terrible on top of guilty. God he was just a horrible person. Here he was rejecting someone because he couldn’t get his kidnappers out of his head. What sense does that make!?  
“Hey its fine. It happens. I can’t blame you can I?” Tiga asked.  
Yugi shrugged.  
They walked to the arcade in silence. Yugi couldn’t say anything that would make either of them feel better and he knew it. If only he could get Atem and Yami out of his damn head. Why the hell were they always on his thoughts? Maybe….maybe because he just found out they are the king and queen? Yeah that’s gotta be it. It has to be. What else could it be?  
“Yugi.” Tiga stopped and grabbed his arm. Staring ahead.  
Yugi stopped and looked at him. “Huh?” he followed his gaze to find Atem and Yami standing in front of the arcade looking right at him. “Shit.”

 

Now i know its not as long as I’d like but i like where its ended. Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter of Chosen Mate. warning its a bit short but i like the ending of it. R &R!**

Yugi stared at the vampires in front of him. What were they doing here? Didn't they get it? He wants nothing to do with any vampires.

"Well isn't this quite the sight." Atem said staring back.

Tiga took a protective stance in front of Yugi. "Back off." he growled at them.

"Yugi we didn't know you had a pet." Yami sneered. Tiga growled in response.

"Tiga let's go." Yugi said.

"Alright Yugi." Tiga took his hand. They started walking past the vampires. Yugi stayed close to Tiga. He could them watching him even as he and Tiga walked away.

"Sorry Tiga." Yugi muttered as they sat at a table. "I didn't expect them to come especially after two wolves got me and I'm living in a den."

"It's ok. How vampires are." Tiga said.

"I hate them." Yugi said.

"Them specifically or vampires in general?" Tiga asked.

Yugi looked down. "As much as I want to I can't hate all vampires. Not all of them are bad. I mean technically I'm related to one."

"Heba right? Your brother." Tiga said.

"Yeah. He wasn't born a vampire but he willingly became one even after what happened to our parents." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Tiga said.

"Its fine." Yugi glanced away and froze. You have got to be kidding! They followed him!?

"Are you ok?" Tiga asked.

"Um yeah. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." he said and left without waiting for an response.

Yugi made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could without running. Were they never going to leave him alone? He quickly got to the bathroom and locked himself in. He was so screwed. Pulling out his phone he quickly called Ryou.

"Yugi? I thought you were-"

"They're here. Atem and Yami are here." Yugi said. "I locked myself in the bathroom but-"

"Hey cutie care to come out?" Yami's voice came.

Yugi stayed quiet.

"Come on we know you're in there." Atem's voice came.

Yugi gulped.

"We can hear you, smell you. Don't make us come in there." Yami said.

Yugi whimpered. "Go away!"

"No." Atem picked the lock and pushed the door open pushing Yugi with it. He stepped through and looked down at Yugi. "You're coming home."

"Don't touch me!" Yugi yelled trying to back away. He hit something hard but warm. He glanced behind him to find Yami. His arms wrapped around Yugi and held him in place.

"You're so cute." Yami whispered in his ear making him freeze.

"Come on. We're going home." Atem said. He clearly wasn't amused.

Yami picked him up and they walked out. When Yugi squirmed to get free he found Yami's grip iron tight. That didn't stop him though. He continued to fight in any way to get free.

"Stop acting like a child Yugi." Yami said sounding annoyed.

"Put me down!" Yugi screamed at him.

"No." Yami said simply as he walked with Atem.

Yugi froze when he remembered Tiga. "Wh-what did you do to him?"

"Who?" Atem asked.

"Tiga." Yugi said.

"Nothing. We simply went around him." Atem said.

Yugi stared down. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're our food source." Yami said. "Its our job to mak sure you don't get hurt."

"I was on a date moron. What would possibly happen?" Yugi asked.

"A lot." Atem said. "Ready Yami?"

"Ready for what?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yes." Yami nodded.

"Ready for what!?" Yugi asked before the entire world around him blurred. When his vision cleared he was extremely dizzy, sick to his stomach and wished the world would stop spinning.

"Oops." Yami said. "Maybe we shouldn't have run with him."

"Oh well." Atem said. "Yugi let go of Yami."

"Mm-mm." Yugi hummed afraid to open his mouth.

"Yes." Atem said.

Yugi shook his head and hide his face.

"Its ok. He's fine. You go to the meeting." Yami said.

"We agreed you would go." Atem said sounding annoyed.

"Well clearly its not happening so just go." Yami said.

"Fine." Atem growled before walking out.

Yugi heard the door close but he didn't remove his grip on Yami. He felt Yami move before sitting down.

"Yugi we need to talk." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

"Yes we do. You need to stay here in the palace." Yami said. "You're our food source now."

Yugi gulped and finally let go of Yami. He went to get up but now Yami had an iron grip on him.

"Yugi." Yami said.

"Why do you want me? Why me? I just want this to be over." Yugi muttered.

"What do you mean? You're suicidal?" Yami asked

"No. God no. I just want supernaturals to leave me alone." Yugi looked down. "Its like I'm some magnet for them and I hate it."

"Why is that?" Yami asked. "What supernatural..no...what vampire hurt you?"

Yugi remained silent. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yami.

"Yugi please." Yami said.

Yugi looked away. "You don't know him."

"Doesn't matter." Yami said.

"My brother and I are kind of orphans." Yugi said. Yami sat silent and listened. "Our parents were killed by a vampire. But that wasn't what turned me away from them." Yugi muttered.

"What was it?" Yami asked.

"My brother left me. For them." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"My brother willingly became a vampire and left me and my grandfather alone. The only one left of my immediate family left me to be a vampire." Yugi said. "Even after our parents being killed by one."

"Do you hate your brother?" Yami asked.

"I...don't know." Yugi sighed and got out of Yami surprisingly loose grip. "Sometimes I think I do. I certainly told him I did. Now I just don't know. I mean there was a point I considered being a slayer."

Yugi tensed after saying it. He'd just told a vampire he had planned on being a slayer.

Yami stood and walked to him. "That is not an option."

"Yam-" Yugi started.

"No. Now get some rest." Yami said before leaving putting a lock on the door. Yugi knew that was a vampire's lock. He looked down. There was no way he was getting out and after what he just told Yami he doubted they'd ever allow him to leave. Forgetting any chance of escaping he got in the bed, curled up and just cried himself into exhaustion.

"...to do what?" Yugi woke to Atem's voice.

"We have to earn his trust." Yami's voice came.

"How?" Atem asked.

"Show him we won't hurt him." Yami said.

"We never intended on hurting him. We want to protect him." Atem sighed.

Yugi doubted that. If they didn't want to hurt him they would have let him go.

"I know but he doesn't know. Come on." Yami said.

Yugi closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He didn't want them knowing he was listening. He heard the door open and close.

"Good he's still sleeping." Yami sighed.

"So what now? We wake him?" Atem asked.

"Well he does need to eat." Yami said thoughtfully.

"He looks like he's been crying. Did he cry himself to sleep?" Atem asked.

"Probably. He told me about his family so it probably came from that." Yami said. "Wake him while I get him food." he head Yami start to walk away before he stopped. "And Atem please don't push him. When he wants to talk to us, to trust us, he will."

"Fine." Atem said.

Yami left closing the door softly behind him.

"Ok faker sit up." Atem said.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. He stared down at the comforter. "You knew I was faking?"

"Yes. How much did you hear?" Atem asked sitting down.

"Um just a bit i guess." Yugi said.

"Yugi we don't intend on hurting you." Atem said.

"I can't believe you." Yugi muttered.

"I understand that. Well Yami and I will be attending school with you from now on." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi looked at him. "No."

"Yes. We did a background check on you Yugi. You've been sent to the school clinic more times than I can count. Care to explain?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi said. He wasn't about to get into his entire life with these guys. He refused to.

"Ok how about what you like?" Atem asked.

"What I like?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Yes. Like food and games and such." Atem said

"No." Yugi said immediately.

Atem groaned in frustration. "Yugi I'm trying here."

"Well don't bother." Yugi said looking at him. "I don't trust you and I never will."

Atem sighed as it went silent for about 5 minutes before Yami came back.

He looked between them and sighed. "What happened now?"

"Nothing." they both said.

Yami gave Yugi the food. "Eat."

Yugi snorted. "If you think i'm eating that you have another thing coming."

"Eat it. Now." Yami said.

"No." Yugi glared at him. "I'm not eating shit you give me."

Yami sighed and took the food back out of the room.

Yugi relaxed knowing he'd won that. He leaned back against the head board.

"You have to eat some time Yugi." Atem said.

"Not from you two I don't." Yugi said before the door flew open. Yugi sat up in surprise.

Yami came in holding a cup with a nasty looking liquid in it. "Atem hold him down."

Yugi didn't have time to react. Atem grabbed Yugi and pinned him down while straddling him. Yugi struggled trying to turn his head away.

"Get off of me!" Yugi screamed as Yami came over.

"Yugi hold still and opened your mouth." Yami said.

Yugi closed his mouth tight.

"Yugi don't make me force your mouth open." Yami said.

Yugi didn't open it. He wasn't about to swallow anything they gave him.

Yami sighed. "Fine." he used his strength to force Yugi's mouth open. He poured the liquid down his throat. Once done he let go along wih Atem.

Yugi coughed as he sat up. "You want my trust!? Even after that!? Forget it! You're never getting my trust!" he screamed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

He locked the door before going to wash his mouth out. Whatever it was they forced into him tasted disgusting. He stood there in front of the mirror. He needed to get a handle on this. He needed to show them he wasn't going to be pushed around and made into a pet.

After taking a deep breath he went back out. He found them sitting on the bed. He held his head high as he walked.

"Feeling brave are we?" Atem asked.

"I'm always brave. You two are just assholes." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home." Yugi went to leave. In the blink of an eye Atem was blocking his way.

"You are home." Atem said.

"No I'm not. My home is anywhere away from you two." Yugi said trying to go around him.

Atem simply picked him and took him back to the bed. He dropped him on it and went back to the door and locked it with a vampire's lock.

Yugi tried to get up but Yami held him. "Yugi easy easy. Jeez you're like a skittish kitten."

"I am not a kitten!" Yugi glared at him.

Yami chuckled. "Why not? You'd make an adorable kitten."

"No!" Yugi squirmed. "Get off me!"

"Nope. Now we're gonna talk. What's this i hear about your brother?" Yami asked.

"Atem knows. Ask him." Yugi growled at him.

"Hmm ok let's try a different subject. Why are you constantly at the school clinic?" Yami asked.

"That's none of your business." Yugi glared.

"Don't make me find out through hypnotism." Yami said.

Yugi snorted. "You can't hypnotize me."

"Oh no?" Yami asked.

"Nope. Now just let me go and i can be on my marry way." Yugi said.

"No. Now talk." Yami looked him straight in the eyes, his voice low and demanding. Yugi wasn't sure what was supposed to happen.

Yugi looked at Atem confused. "What's he doing?"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "It's not working?"

"What's not?" Yugi asked.

"Yami give up. It's not working." Atem sighed.

"What? But there's only one way that can happen." Yami said looking at Atem.

"Yes I know." Atem sighed.

Yami got off Yugi. "Yugi who are you mated to?"

"What?" Yugi scoffed out. "What are you talking about?"

"The only way you can resist being hypnotized like this is if you're mated to a pure blood vampire. Who is it?" Atem said then asked.

"I'm not mated to any damn vampire! I can't stand vampires!" Yugi growled offended.

"Yugi who is it?" Atem asked again.

"I'm not mated to anyone you moron!" Yugi yelled. "I've never once been with a vampire!"

"Until we find out who you're not leaving." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi asked. "But i'm not mated!"

"Keep with that story all you want but there's no way you'd resist a hypnotism from the queen unless you were." Atem said.

"The what?" Yugi's eyes widened.

Yami hit Atem's head. "There goes that secret."

"Y-you're the queen?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yes." Yami sighed.

"S-so wait that means you're the...the.." Yugi looked at Atem.

"I'm the king yes." Atem nodded.

**Here's an update. good news. i have internet over the summer so i can do updates. will do as many as i can. when semester comes i need to focus on that big time. Review!**


End file.
